The present invention generally relates to field of semiconductor manufacturing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removing metal fills in a wiring layer of a semiconductor structure.
Variations in pattern density of metal interconnections of a semiconductor structure may present processing challenges that may ultimately affect the reliability of those metal interconnection. More specifically, variations in pattern density of the metal interconnects may refer to a ratio between metal of the metal interconnections and the surrounding dielectric materials. In certain designs or layouts, some regions of the semiconductor structure may have a substantial amount of metal as compared to other regions of the semiconductor structure which may have a substantial amount of dielectric material. The above variations may produce dishing or dished contours which can be detrimental to the reliability of the metal interconnections.